


Over undertale

by TyFell (tygirl9)



Series: Undertale writtings [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore/Toriel for life, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara Protection Squad, Chara Redemption, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Mettaton Has Interchangeable Genitalia, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy, and Chara is bad with siblings, and is in love with Frisk, asriel is a cutie pie, asriel protection squad, babysitter mettaton, but later, he just likes to be able to actually touch people, he's not attached, mettaton helped out napstblook, momma sans, napstablook gets a body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How's things going when the group gets out of the barrier? Here' some ideas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over undertale

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a bit sad, but it's necessary and will get better later!

Falling into the underground had been the best thing to happen to Frisk in their life. They had friends, a family, and a purpose. Of which they lacked, and never thought they’d have. It was rocky soon after they got to the surface, with trying to find where to live, dealing with the humans freaking out, and the problems Frisk expected. But having Sans and Papyrus raise them made life easier. (The three had decided to give Toriel and Asgore a chance to get back together, and to do that they figured they needed to be without kids for a while.) They had also all but adopted Monster kid, after finding out his parents had been in comas for years by then. They were happy.   
Frisk had made a few friends early on, and had become best friends with a set of twins. The two had come to know Frisk’s backstory, and even the rest of the monsters. The three were close, and rarely you’d see Frisk without one or the other at school. Until they found out one of the twins had cancer. Frisk did their best to help make things easier for them, but there was no way they could stop it. Frisk was at their friend's side when they died. But the death had put them into more shock than expected.  
\--  
“Frisk… Is there a way for you to use my soul after I go to give one of them another chance?”  
Frisk knew automatically who they were talking about. They wanted to see if there was a way for them to bring back Asriel or Chara.   
“I… I don’t know. Maybe….. But…”  
“From what you’ve told me, they changed a bit too late. I can’t think of a better place for my soul to be used than that. Please, Frisk. Try? For me? For them? For Toriel?”  
\--  
With their soul, Frisk gave Asriel another chance. It took barely a second for Flowey to agree, having asked Frisk to leave them be for so long. To be able to truly feel again? Or at least not to have to deal anymore. They had tamed down in the years, but still were obviously discontent with life. What was the point of living as a flower for so long? So they figured out how to bring him back, and succeeded. Frisk had reunited Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel for good this time. So Frisk, Monster kid, and Asriel, and the remaining twin remained close together, and the group tried to help them mourn. It couldn’t last though.   
Not even six months after their sibling died, the other twin couldn’t handle it. They called Frisk from across town, telling them that by time they got to them they’d be gone, but that they wanted Frisk to reunite them with their sibling, by bringing Chara back. They didn’t want Asriel to have to live without his sibling like they had to. Even if they couldn’t handle it anymore, they wanted someone to make use of them. So soon after, Chara was brought back, and it was time for Frisk to mourn.


End file.
